


My Lips Hurt (Kiss Them Better)

by Who_the_hell_is_Tre_Cool



Series: Love Like War [1]
Category: Pierce the Veil, Sleeping With Sirens
Genre: Bruises, Flower Crowns, M/M, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 07:45:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17039651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Who_the_hell_is_Tre_Cool/pseuds/Who_the_hell_is_Tre_Cool
Summary: Kellin comes in with a split lip. Vic is protective.Part 1 of the Pastel/Punk Kellic au.Pastel Kellin, Punk Vic.





	My Lips Hurt (Kiss Them Better)

Whenever Vic showed up to school with bruises on his face, Kellin always fussed over him immediately.

Kellin, as a rule, avoided conflict. He wore pastel colors, skirts, other 'girly' things. He didn't care that people teased him. He knew he was making himself stand out, and that people may pick on him.

Vic, on the other hand, had no issue with conflict. He was singled out for other reasons. Vic was a punk, he wore leather jackets, had piercings in places that weren't social norm, and he stood up for what he believed in, even if this meant getting into fights. Especially if this meant standing up for Kellin.

Vic and Kellin were an unlikely couple, but a happy one nonetheless. They'd actually met at a pride festival. Vic had complemented Kellin's rainbow flower crown, they'd hit it off immediately.

So Vic coming into school with bruises, a split lip, at one point a broken nose, these were all normal.

But Kellin?

That was not.

So when Kellin came in one day, lower lip slightly swollen, clearly having been split, Vic was immediately concerned.

"Kellin what happened to your lip?" He demanded, maybe a little protective. He was just worried.

Kellin looked at the floor, "it's nothing, don't worry..."

"It's clearly something, it split your fucking lip! What happened?"

A light pink blush tinted Kellin's cheeks.

"It's nothing..."

Vic frowned a little. "Kells, what happened?"

Kellin sighed, still blushing, and mumbled something.

"You gotta speak up princess."

Kellin huffed, blushed spreading over his ears. "I got headbutted. By a dog."

Vic could barely suppress his laugh. "Oh wow, I have to hear this story."

Pouting, Kellin shook his head. "not if you're gonna make fun of me."

"I promise I won't make fun of you."

"Okay..." Kellin started, "so, I was at the craft fair, and there was lots of dogs. And there was this big labradoodle, and it was very floofy and very big. Like, it came up to here," he held his hand at the bottom of his ribs to demonstrate. "Anyway, I asked the owner and she let me pet him, so I was like, cuddling him and stuff, and I leant over a bit, and he got excited and bounced. And headbutted me."

Vic shook his head, smiling fondly. "You're adorable. Your first battle wound, and it's from a godamn dog."

Kellin blushed, "it hurt," he then hesitated before saying, "kiss it better?"

Vic chuckled fondly, before gently kissing him.

**Author's Note:**

> You may laugh, but this is based off a real situation.
> 
>  
> 
> I got headbutted by a dog (just how Kellin describes it). It hurt, it bled, but the dog was very cute. He was a good boy.


End file.
